daemonologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Keeshond
Rachel see that S M I L E How you act around others *You love to play and find fun things to do. You can make a game out of almost anything. *You're generally happy as a rule of thumb. *You love to make others happy, too, and help them however you can. *You care about others, and are sensitive to their problems. *You get along with others very well. *You also love being around children, and they love being around you. *However, you prefer the company of your family and close friends over the company of other acquaintances. *You usually have one special person in your life that you value above all others. *That person means a great deal to you; sometimes you ignore others to focus on them. *You talk a lot. You're a loud, "look at me" sort of person. *Sometimes you talk just to hear yourself talk. *You're also pretty alert; you know what's going around you, and when. *Aggression is not part of your nature, You try to find easier, more peaceful ways of solving disputes. *You can be territorial of your space and your things. *You're cautious, but you're quick to warm up to strangers. *When you're bored, you don't stay that way for very long. You find ways to amuse yourself. *You could be described as "the life of the party". *You are also a natural performer. a sense of S E L F How you are as a person *You're a relatively fast learner. *You often take it upon yourself to learn things that aren't taught to you, and sometimes you find out things you shouldn't. *You have quick reflexes; comparatively, you respond well to anything life throws at you. *You're very intuitive. You have your suspiscions about things, and your first opinions are usually correct. *You have a very big heart - you love to please others and to help them in any way you can. *You're also very empathetic. *You need a firm hand to learn properly, but you dislike rough treatment or when someone is impatient or overbearing with you. *You learn best when you're included in activities with others, or you might become reserved and shy. *You need someone to look up to in your life, someone who helps you and keeps you on track. *You need order in your life to be happy. Without it, you feel confused and distracted. *You don't do well in hot weather. *You might dance, bounce, or spin around when you're excited. *You're willful and independent. *You need a peaceful environment to be calm and happy. up a little S T R A I G H T E R Your faults *Some might say that you talk too much. *You can be clingy, especially when it comes to your "special person". *You can be destructive without meaning to be; when you're bored you might mess things up for fun. *You might lack in some areas of a subject you're good at, and that might keep you from succeeding at it. *You might gain weight easily. *You can sometimes be overenergetic. *You get easily stressed in chaotic situations. I like what I S E E You, overall You are one happy person. Others might describe you as bouncy, excitable, and downright fun. You are loving and adorable, and you enjoy being around people above all else. More than anything, you like to play and have fun, but you also know when to get down to business and care. You're like a whistle; loud and bright with your cheery tune, but always helping someone know what's up. Lumi *You love to play and have fun *Quick reflexes *You’re a quick learner though you’re a bit stubborn; you have a tendency to learn things that you weren’t meant you *You want to make people happy *You love people (and you’re very good with children); but you prefer family and friends over strangers *You’re intuitive and empathic *You may have a small stature, in which case, you’re small size keeps you from doing the things you’re good at *You become extremely attached to one or two people and if those people aren’t around it may effect your ability to interact with others *You’re loud and alert *Rarely show aggression towards people *You love the sound of your own voice *Territorial; though you’re quick to warm up to strangers Category:Author:Rachel Category:Author:Lumi Category:Class:Mammalia Category:Family:Canidae Category:Subspecies:Canis lupus familiaris Category:Group:Spitz/Primitive